The present invention is generally directed to food storage systems and, more specifically, is directed to food storage systems that include thermal energy storing material for heating and/or cooling associated food.
While some food service items use multiple compartments to store or present food, such food service items fail to maintain the associate food at suitable temperatures when that food must be maintained in a heated and/or chilled state. This results in food spoilage and/or in food characteristics changing in an unpalatable fashion.
It would be advantageous to provide a food storage system that could separately store multiple foods; that can maintain food in a heated and/or cooled condition; that preferably can be used for serving food; and that is preferably easy to transport or store for later consumption.